The Rowdyruff Boys
by precioustories03
Summary: A brilliant doctor accidentally creates three superpowered beings while trying to unlock the potency of Chemical X by putting snips, snails and a puppy dog tail in it...
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Okay guys, first things first…THIS IS A PARODY OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MOVIE

And I'm only saying that this is a parody since its plot elements are taken directly from the "The Powerpuff Girls Movie". You'd know when you read it. Sorry for the unoriginality guys!! Oh yeah, I took also some of the quotes from the TPPG so…that's another minus points for my originality.

But anyway, this is a retelling of the TPPG, only we have the Rowdyruff Boys as the main characters. I'm also going to explore more on themes like family and heroism (although that is already clear from the movie hehehe)

**DISCLAIMER: The plot and the RRBs belong to Craig McCraken.** As for everything else, they belong to me bwuahaha- *chokes on her own spit*

* * *

Prologue:

Dr. Anthony Hale only wanted a brighter future for his home city, Phenoville, but this is quite an impossible dream since Phenoville is a home to a lot of notorious criminals and a victim of monster attacks coming from the oceans who knows where. Actually, Phenoville's biggest weakness was its constant high crime rates but recently, it also became a target city of the titan monsters.

Several people are already leaving the doomed city, finding no hope in living in it. Even the cops gave up; their brooding forms slumped over the counters of the run-down restaurants. The museums and commercial stores are also starting to lose their value, their goods gradually robbed by petty and expert criminals alike. Banks were also not spared from this situation, in fact, they are the ones most affected. There never came a day when a bank was not robbed. Citizens even outright refused to go out after nightfall, fearing the rebellious street gangs that roamed the sidewalk during the night. It's no wonder that the people of Phenoville are hopeless about their situation. It is also pitiful to know that the mayors never last for more than three months in the office. As of now, Mayor Suarez, a courageous and resilient woman, was trying to manage the city but then like the people, she's starting to lose hope.

Yet, despite the problems that plagued his city, Dr. Hale never gave up on it. During his childhood days, the city was just as bad as it is recently but the pitiful state of the city became his inspiration to succeed. He soon became the CEO of a software company and a brilliant doctor and scientist too. Half of his profit, he gave to the revenue of the city to help them thrive. His research work and successful projects, he dedicated to his beloved city.

But even with his help, the city is delving deeper into chaos until it may come to a point where the city officially closes its doors forever. He did not want to end it like that; besides, he had work his life for the city. He should never give up no matter what.

And so recently, he is working on a mysterious yet very potent chemical which he calls Chemical Xymphatonium or Chemical X. Even though he made the chemical himself, its constituents came from a meteorite and other chemicals. Until now, he was trying to unlock the true potency of the chemical, so that he would use it for the benefit of the city.

Yet as he was experimenting with the chemical in his own estate located outside of the main city, right in his underground high-tech laboratory, he never thought that he would create three beings that would change the lives of the city and his life forever.

* * *

That's it for the prolouge!!! The real story begins in the next chapter…XD

R/R please as to keep me writing, I have this tendency to stop writing when my stories are not that read and reviewed…Flames tend to stop me completely hehehe

Next Chapter: Brick, Boomer and Butch


	2. Chapter 1: Brick, Boomer and Butch

Author's Note:

RRBs make their first appearance in this chapter tehee

There are some things that I would like to point out:

"" –Spoken words

//-Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: The plot and the RRBs belong to Craig McCracken.** As for everything else, they belong to me bwuahaha- *slips on a radioactive chemical*

* * *

Chapter 1: Brick, Boomer and Butch

Dr. Anthony slowly opened his eyes to the light, still groggy from his initial state of consciousness. He was knocked instantly by the explosion that happened earlier. Waking up, he brought up his hand to his head, trying to orient himself to the world. Right, the experiment was a failure; the chemical exploded again, the catalyst-

/The chemical! / He shot up immediately, his grey eyes wide. God, the chemical! With the chemical explosion, the lab may have unusual reactions again. He knows, the last time he experimented with the chemical, he accidentally created a miniature goo monster. And fortunately for him, the monster instantly disintegrated upon contact with water. Keeping these memories in mind, he glanced briefly at his surroundings, looking for any abnormalities.

And got the shock of his life.

Three young boys stood before him, looking no older than five or six years old. The doctor stared warily at first at the young boy in the center of the group. The boy who was being stared just stared back as warily albeit apathetically, his unusual crimson eyes peering under his red-orange bangs which were covered by a retroverted red baseball cap. He was wearing a bright red, single black-stripe shirt accompanied by black pants and a pair of black and white sneakers. The doctor was intrigued and at the same time, surprised by how the boy in red carries himself. The little one was practically oozing an aura of confidence, intellect and sadly, distrust towards the doctor. The poor man could really feel that he was quietly being analyzed by the boy's seemingly detached stare.

Shuddering inwardly, he glanced towards to the right. Upon meeting the emerald eyes of the dark-haired boy, he regretted it. Right now, the boy was practically glaring at him. It's clear evidence, that like the one in red, he also distrusts the doctor. Alex sighed to himself; he can't really blame them for acting like that. He would also have the same feeling if he just appeared out of nowhere, with no knowledge of the world he exists in. But still, the expressions of grown-up-like wariness, coming from such young boys seem…odd.

After sighing, Anthony shifted his sight to the left, expecting the same guarded expression as the other two but then again was met with genuine surprise. Looking right back at him is a pair of friendly dark-blue eyes partially hidden by the semi-wavy blond bangs. These eyes came from a boy who wore the same clothes as his 'brothers' but his shirt's color is a calming ocean blue unlike the fiery red and the dark green of the other boys. The blond shyly smiled at him, a welcoming and trusting gesture. The doctor found himself staring at the blue one since this one is the friendliest of the trio.

The blond must have known that he got the doctor's full attention since he spoke suddenly. "Yo, Dude!!!"

Those enthusiastic words shocked the doctor again. How can these boys talk? They only started to exist recently, and they already knew the human language?!

Trying to get himself together, Anthony noticed the other two boys looking at the blond with slightly amused expressions, their wariness completely gone. Because of this, the tense atmosphere was also gone, changing into an almost friendly one. It certainly made the doctor less wary of the strange boys before him. Gathering up his courage, he said, "Uhhh…hello to you too, I guess."

The boys glanced at him again, their wariness returning except for the blue one who was still smiling at him. The red one in the center cocked his eyebrow at the feeble unsure words of the man in front of them. But then again, he was watching the man with a guarded wary expression before. It was bound to make the man uncomfortable. Taking this into account, he softened his eyes at the man and spoke with the slightest wariness in his tone. "Uhmm, where are we?"

The doctor blinked at the sincere question of the boy. Truth be told, the boys were quite nervous of appearing in an unknown place without any memories, hence their apprehension towards their surroundings. It is only natural that they would like to know their whereabouts.

He decided instantly to help their situation despite the sheer nervousness inside him. "Well, you're in my laboratory, right now. But don't worry; you're all in good hands."

Hearing the sincerity in the words of the doctor, the other two boys dropped their guard down. The blue one beamed at him warmly. The red-clad boy gave him a small grin, his expression no longer strangely detached. Even the dark-haired boy, who was wearing his scowl the whole time, was smirking confidently at him.

Happy that the boys trust him now, Anthony can entertain other questions that are bothering his mind. Okay, these boys were born with certain knowledge, seeing that they know how to speak English. Surely, they do have names, right? Five-year olds already knew how to speak English and know other things that a five-year-old should know, like their names. They have names…right?

Oh well, he would have to find out later. But first, he should introduce himself.

"Boys, I'm Doctor Anthony Hale but you can call me Doctor or Doc Ton, whatever you feel like."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor!" the boys chorused. Then, they fell silent again. Anthony took this cue to go on. "So, what are your names?"

The boys were puzzled at the doctor's question. The green-clad boy scowled once again, concentration evident on his face. The blond had a lost and confused expression, preferring to look anywhere but Anthony. The red-clad boy at the center had a solemn thoughtful look, apparently trying to sort out his newly created thoughts. None came out.

"Sorry Doctor, but I think I don't have a name…" he glanced at the other boys on his side. Out of instinct, he knew them to be his brothers and had some sort of affinity for them. Also, he knew that he isn't the only one who was puzzled by the doctor's question. "In fact, we all don't have a name…"

The red one frowned at his own words. Wait a minute, who are they? He doesn't know and it is frustrating. He looked at the man again, hoping to find an answer and a single thought entered his mind instantly.

_Creator…_

This single thought, although small, had a bid impact on him. That thought answered all his questions. This man was their creator and so he is the only one who could answer these questions. Realizing this, he felt enlightened. Doctor Anthony is a good man, he already saw that. Surely, his purpose and reason for creating them is good too.

Meanwhile, Anthony felt sorry for the boys. Seems like his theory is wrong, the boys didn't have name. Oh well, since he's the one who created them, although it was an accident, he would be the one to name them and take them in. He was about to point this out when the boy in red beamed at him. "Wait, you created us, so should you be the one who will name us?"

The other boys looked at him with slightly surprised expressions but they understand him quickly. They turned eagerly to the doctor, agreeing with their brother's suggestion.

Anthony blinked at the grinning child at the center. He was struck by the young one's boldness and at the same time, felt a fatherly pride at the sheer confidence displayed by his creations. No, not creations but _sons._

He felt giddy and happy. Is this what fathers feel like when they see their firstborn for the first time? This strange warm feeling? And to think that the boys regarded him as someone to be trusted and respected, they respected him enough to let him provide their own names. He just couldn't be happier than this.

/Aw man, this is so cool. / he thought to himself as he bent down to their level, all the while smiling at his boys. He focused at first at the one in the center, the redhead of the group.

"Okay, because of your calm and levelheaded personality even in the midst of an unfamiliar situation, I think I'll call you…Brick!" he felt that it was a right name for the red-clad boy. Besides, from the way that the young man had acted earlier, his actions strangely reminded the doctor of a brick wall, unyielding, sturdy and cool even during in chaos. The color theme of the boy made the name even more appropriate. Strange the name may be but just right. Brick grinned at his new name.

Next, he turned his attention to the blond of the group. The said blond was looking at him with eager blue eyes, excited to know his name. Hhmmm…out of the boys, this one is the most open and friendly. Although he can be quite shy at first, he could be loud and approachable as evidenced by the innocent greeting before. Surely, with that personality of his, enhanced by his looks, he could get anyone's attention. Anthony chuckled to himself, he already know what his name will be.

"You'll be Boomer." The blond boy blinked and then laughed heartily at his new name. Guess he likes it. "It's because of your open and charismatic nature. You are quite loud and approachable too…Like a booming sound, you can get everyone's trust and attention if you want."

"Thanks Doc!" Boomer laughed, pleased with his new name.

Finally, Anthony shifted his sight to the dark-haired boy of the trio. During the whole time, this one seldom spoke, preferring to keep quiet. But still, the boy's silent demeanor gave him a clue of the likely personality of the boy. Even silent, the emerald-eyed boy carries this strong tough aura that warns any unwelcomed strangers to not mess with him, if the scowling face is of any indication. Inwardly, Anthony sensed that this child is going to be the most mischievous of the three, being the most prone to initiate practical jokes and fights. If his hunch is right, he would have to watch out for this one. A mischievous boy needs a mischievous name.

"And Butch!" Anthony declared. "Because I have a feeling that you'll be the toughest one of the group!"

Upon hearing his name, Butch's scowl turned into a pleased smirk. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

Anthony stood up proudly, looking at his sons. He just named them and he did know that his names for them started with a letter B. There is nothing really special on the letter except that he is a sucker for B names.

He couldn't believe that these wonderful young boys were his creations. He thought at first that they were going to be another abnormal result, just like with the goo monster but they were alright. "So from now on, you will be Brick, Boomer and Butch!" he pointed to each one of them. "You're okay with that?"

"Sure! We think it's cool!" the boys answered happily.

The doctor smiled upon the happy faces of the boys. They look so human despite being created from Chemical X and with the catalyst substances of snips, snails and a puppy dog tail. Sooner or later he would have to introduce them into the society, seeing that they fit in easily with the masses.

And speaking of introducing, he will have to show them around the mansion.

"Boys, I'll show you around the estate, come on!"

In his excitement he quickly went towards the stairs that leads to main floor of his home, not noticing the spilt chemicals from the explosion on the floor. Unfortunately, he slipped right away. He instinctively braced himself for the fall, covering his faces and eyes in the process.

He waited for the impact of the floor but it did not come at all. Instead, two hands held him up, braking his fall, until he was standing up again. Surprisingly, he opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a pair of amused red ones. He sighed, relieved that Brick had broken his fall.

But then, as he was about to thank the redhead, he noticed something that shocked him to his very core.

Brick is hovering three feet off the floor and without any gadgets too!

So that's how Brick was able to level with him! In his current height, Brick should not be able to stare at the same height level as him. Flying would be the only possible option as evidenced by Brick but it was technically impossible…till now.

Wait a moment! That means, Brick's flying! AS IN FLYING!! But that's IMPOSSIBLE!!!

But…the evidence is right there before him! Anthony looked straight at Brick. /This is going to get complicated. /

Brick, on the other hand, noticed the scrutinizing stare of the doctor but he shrugged it off as nothing. He was rather more concerned with the safety of his creator. "Geez Doctor, you should be careful in coming up and down the stairs, you could get hurt you know!"

The doctor remained dumbstruck for the moment.

"Yeah Doc! We don't want you getting crippled for the next few weeks!" Boomer chided in, also hovering in the air together with Butch. It seems all of them came to the rescue of their creator but Brick got to him first.

Anthony glanced from one floating boy to another. /Scratch what I said earlier, this is going to get triple times more complicated… /

-o-o0o-o-o-o0o-o-

Somewhere in an unknown place, a strange figure was watching a wide plasma screen which shows a man with three floating boys inside a ruined laboratory. The figure smirked, focusing his attention on the boys.

"Kids with flying abilities, eh? Let's see what kind of beings that you have created this time, Doctor Hale…"

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 1

I personally think that the meanings and reasons that I came up for the boys' names sound really corny but it's the best that I could think about them.

Oh yeah guys, I think won't be updating any chapters for the next two weeks because of my upcoming exams which I really need to study. So I'm sorry to those who will be expecting more chapters in the future. After the exams, I will be updating my chapters weekly until it finishes. I just hope that my muses won't die before I get to finish this story.

R/R please as to keep me writing, I have this tendency to stop writing when my stories are not that read and reviewed…Flames tend to stop me completely hehehe

Next Chapter: Bonding Time


	3. Chapter 2: Bonding Time

Author's Notes:

Yes, I can finally update!!!

I thought with all the study and work from school, I'll never be able to update this chappie hahahaha

But with all the work I've got, I don't think I wouldn't be able update for another two or three weeks hehehe

Anyway, on with chapter Two!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: The plot and the RRBs belong to Craig McCracken.** As for everything else, they belong to me bwuahaha- *a jelly spread hits her out of nowhere*

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding Time

"And this is how you make a sandwich." Anthony said, putting the sliced bread on top of the jelly and peanut butter spread. Across the island kitchen counter, the boys nodded. Anthony smiled at them. "Okay, I'm going to get the milk from the fridge and you boys make some more sandwiches good for us all, alright."

"Okay Doctor!" the boys answered back, floating up from their sitting stools beside counter.

Anthony went to the fridge, only a few feet away from the counter. Again, he was reminiscing about the events that happened hours ago. He found out that he only unconscious for about 10 minutes when he was knocked out by the chemical explosion, as was according to the boys' information. He didn't think that it was that short, he was expecting that he would be unconscious for hours or so. But anyway, he was still thankful that he only unconscious for minutes or else, he would know what would happen to the boys. Surely, they would leave him at some point while waiting for him to awaken. Possibly, they would explore the house or even the city itself. And that would not be such a good idea especially if they used their superpowers while being at it.

He sighed. Superpowers…he only found out that not only the boys could fly but they could do so much more. Super speed for example, he remembered that and it happened in his own bedroom when Boomer saw his video game collection. The blue-clad boy became practically excited at seeing it across the room. To his sudden surprise, Boomer, who was at the entrance to the bedroom, was then at the collection, checking out the games. He is quite shocked, to say at least, since the length of the room was about 15 feet long, it's impossible to cross the room completely in less than a second. Moreover, he thought he saw a blue streak behind Boomer or was it just his imagination? But then, this little thought was answered when Brick and Butch followed their brother, their respective streaks of color behind them in a flash.

It was again manifested when he showed the boys on how to paint their own bedroom. He only showed them the paint roller which was then covered by a fleshy brown paint and then, he proceeded to roll it on the wall. The next thing he knew, the wet paint covered every wall in the spacious room. Even his back was covered. Looking back, he saw the boys pleased with their work until they noticed his wet state. Then, they were right way embarrassed with they did. But he did made their spirits lighter by covering himself with the paint. The boys laughed at him and he laughed at himself. They all laughed, forgetting that little mistake.

Another display of superpower was moving the furniture into the boys' bedroom. Thank God, he had some spare furniture in the attic. Actually, he was about to use them for the newly renovated guest bedroom but now, he has three more permanent occupants in his house, he might as well use them for his boys. Yet, he still has to buy some furniture such as extra beds and study tables but he'll take care of them later.

Anyway, it was time to move the furniture and they were outside the boys' bedroom. He told the boys to stay put since he thought that they couldn't carry the heavy stuff. Yet the boys wanted to help and they pestered him about it. He finally gave in to their request, telling them about the furniture in the attic. Again, the three boys were out of his sight like a passing light, their colored streaks of red, blue and green giving the only indication that they have been there before they disappeared seconds later.

He tried to call them back but even before he could move a step towards the attic, Brick already went pass him, supporting a bed above his head, followed by Butch who was carrying a few tables in one hand and lastly, Boomer who carried a cabinet twice his size. For a five year old, they wouldn't be able to carry those things, let alone carrying them effortlessly. Goodness what more can they do?

Anthony stopped his reveries when he got the milk carton from the fridge. As he picked it up, he vaguely heard a chorus of splattering sound. He turned around to check the source of the sound and then, panicked when he found out where it came from.

The boys were throwing breads, jelly and peanut butter everywhere. Well, not technically everywhere because one by one, the sliced breads, which have a jelly and peanut butter spread on it, dropped neatly on the dinner plate on the counter. Anthony looked to his left and saw Brick throwing the bread with sharp yet careful accuracy towards the oncoming jelly and peanut butter. To his right, he saw Boomer and Butch who were holding the jelly and peanut butter respectively, aim their spreads towards the thrown breads with equal precision. By the time the boys are done, a towering column made of sandwiches loomed over the kitchen. But the boys are not totally finished.

After a moment of admiring their handiwork, they proceeded to fire their optic lasers weakly, just right enough to toast the sandwiches. Anthony made a sharp intake of breath. Really, they have flight, super speed and super strength. And now, optic lasers? These boys never ceased to amaze him.

Anthony watched the scene before him, zoning out a bit as he was again reminiscing the moments he had with the boys, and before he knew it, Butch called out to him. "Hey Doc, Let's eat!"

"Yeah Doctor, I'm starving already!" Boomer added happily.

"Sit here Doctor, there's a vacant seat beside Butch." Brick said, motioning to the remaining empty stool. "You know, we won't eat until you eat, Doctor."

Anthony smiled proudly at his boys. Maybe, his thoughts and concerns would be for another day. But for now, he had to spend more time with the boys. After all, he's now a parent.

-o-o0o-o-o-o0o-o-

"It's quite late already…" Anthony glanced at the clock in his own study. It's already 8:30 pm and the boys are still up at this time. He left them earlier to let them do whatever they wished in the estate while he had to attend some business first. He had contacted the right person and thankfully, that person told him that they would finalize it when he visits the school tomorrow. Yes, he is going to enroll the boys in a kindergarten class in Phenoville Preschool. He had to leave the boys for the moment and he trusts Brick to look after them. Brick seems to be the most responsible of the three and it was quite clear that Boomer and Butch looked up him. "Though Butch has this tiny tendency to rebel…"he mused to himself.

Gong of his study, he went straight to the boys' bedroom where the boys might be right now. Brick told him earlier that they will be in the said bedroom after they explored the house by themselves. He soon arrived at their door opening it, he said. "Now boys, it's time for-"

He paused at the scene before him. The boys were all asleep. Brick was at the king-sized bed, books and papers, which suspiciously look like newspaper pages, were littered all around him, it seems that Brick is trying to learn as much as he can, a good asset on becoming a good citizen. As for Butch, he was at the plasma television, with a video game controller at hand. The TV was placed there earlier, plus it came with an Xbox360 console, much to the boys' delight. Anthony chuckled at the sight, how typical is it for young boys like Butch to engage in video games while being indoors. But then, he was expecting Boomer to play with the console, considering that it was Boomer who rummaged first his game collection. And speaking of Boomer, the little one was at the floor beside the bed. Around him are bonds of papers, some which have drawing in them, but they were all in black and blue maybe because Boomer must have used pens. Anthony noted to himself to buy drawing and coloring materials for Boomer as he picked the little one up from the floor.

Boomer stirred a little in his hold. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes at the doctor and smiled sleepily. And then, he said something to the doctor that was really rather unexpected.

"_Hello…Dad."_

The doctor was shocked to his core while Boomer went back to sleep, snuggling into his warmth.

He stared at the sleeping figure in his arms. Dad…a title and a name that is quite foreign to him, even now. He had been called a good citizen, a clever CEO and a brilliant doctor…but never a father. He figured out that he was too busy to look after children with the hectic schedule that he had. But even so, he had this secret dream to have a family of his own. It is only that he couldn't raise a proper family in a place like Phenoville and so, he dedicated his time to help the city through his efforts. Until now, he was still so busy in managing his company and doing his medical and scientific profession that he never had a time to realize his own dreams. Hell, he is still a bachelor at the age of 32! He is not really miserable about it but sometimes, he couldn't help but think that it is better for him to leave the city just like the other citizens and pursue his true goal outside.

Because of his duties, he never gave much thought on family matters, until now.

He glanced at the redhead on the bed, then to the brunet on the couch and back to the blond boy, all of them peacefully asleep. They are children, they're his children. Super powered children that may have been made artificially but still, they are children. Is he ready to rear these young beings? Can he ever be a good father to them? He never had much experience with children. His last real interaction with a child was a year and a half ago, when the said child got lost in a mall, separated from her parents. But now, looking at these boys made him question his capability to become a father.

Could he do it? It will never be that easy, seeing that he had no real experience of being a father yet, and to think that these boys are not that normal too. He looked again at his children.

He will do it. For them, his sons.

-o-o0o-o-o-o0o-o-

The boys stared at the small white building before them. The building looked like it has only one room since it is so small. All around the small building were suburban houses. It is no surprise though; the small building was somewhere located in the home subdivision of the city, which is not too far from the secluded estate of the Hales.

"What is this place, Doctor?" Brick spoke up first, scrutinizing the building with very slight apprehension. Boomer and Butch are right behind him, Boomer having a wide curious expression while Butch was sporting a small scowl. Their creator woke them up at 7, which for them is quite very early. They all tried to go back to sleep, but their creator won't let them, saying among the lines that that this is a special day.

"This is school, boys." Anthony explained as he led them towards the entrance door of the school. "This is where you learn things-" Brick's interest piqued. "-make friends with other kids-" Boomer became excited. "-and then, play with them." Butch's frown lessened. "That's school." Anthony finished.

He knocked on the door of the school building and a flaxen-haired young woman with round glasses opened the door and came out. She was a petite small thing but she had a firm yet friendly look on her face. The boy's initial nervousness vanished and they relaxed. They grinned at their soon-to-be teacher.

"Good Morning, Tony!" she greeted at the warmly at the brown-haired man before her who also gave his greetings back. Anthony and she had been good friends in the past, considering that they share the same goal for their city. But then, they didn't contact so much with each other these days since Anthony was too busy with his company and his experiments.

After greeting at Anthony, she focused her attention on the three boys in front. "Are these the boys you told me about me about, Tony?"

"Ah yes Mia, these are my boys, Brick, Boomer and Butch." Anthony pointed to each of the boys and he glanced at Mia again. "So are they welcome here?"

"Why yes, of course Tony!" Mia laughed cheerily. "But you do know that you have to pass some data and documents if you want them to officially stay."

"I'll remember that, Mia." Anthony laughed with her. Mia minimized her laughter and smiled at the three children. "Hello boys, I'm Miss Mia Weatherbee, and this is going to be your classroom, see?" she gestured towards the class.

The classroom was filled with the noises and laughter of children. Most of the children were either studying or just playing with their toys. Things like books, papers and some toys were littered around the classroom, some of them being played by the kids. Small plastic tables with small chairs were spread throughout the classroom and the walls were filled with educational posters and drawings of the children. Overall, the classroom just looked like a typical kindergarten class.

Out of the groups of children, one boy noticed the new arrivals and bounced happily towards them.

"Hey, you wanna play?"

The boys, who were looking at their classroom, became excited and happy when their new classmate asked them to play. They looked at first at Miss Mia, hoping that she will let them play. Mia gladly nodded at them and the boys went off with their classmate into class.

"Are you sure that they're going to be okay?" Anthony said, worried about the boys. It only occur him now that the boys have superpowers. He was too busy thinking about the boys, providing for their needs and spending time with them that he forgot about the superpowers. He himself has gotten used to them but he was worried about the opinions of other people. Surely, these people would have a hard time accepting them if they knew about the superpowers. People will fear them for that since their superpowers could create a lot of problems for the city, especially if they assume that the boys might use their superpowers irresponsibly. "They're special, really SPECIAL, so are they going to be okay…right?"

Mia only rolled her eyes at the obvious concern in Anthony's voice. Even though he is already a CEO of a renowned computer company, he never changed a bit. Mia smiled, remembering the boy who used to help out to those who needed it through elementary and high school. "Of course Tony, you worry too much!"

Anthony sighed. "Alright, I'll leave them on your care Mia, but if anything happens, just call me, you know my number."

"Sure." She waved goodbye as the CEO and doctor turned to leave.

She never had thought that the boys were that special…

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2!

Again, I will stop updating for the next two or three weeks due to school reasons…

I'm getting worried though since my muses seem to leave me most of the time…

R/R please as to keep me writing, I have this tendency to stop writing when my stories are not that read and reviewed…Flames tend to stop me completely hehehe

Next Chapter: The Game of Tag


End file.
